the Lorelai Chronicles
by Tinkswings
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore in a whole different world: she’s nineteen years old, she’s never been rich, she’s about to attend Yale and it’s 2004 … Wait & see who else shows up.
1. Public Humiliations

**Story: **Lorelai Gilmore in a whole different world: she's nineteen years old, she's never been rich, she's about to attend Yale and it's 2004 ... Wait & see who else shows up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters that previously appeared on the Gilmore Girls, I do, however, own the idea of this new world they're in and all the new characters.

**1. Public Humiliations**

_Lorelai Gilmore pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and double-checked her bag. Notebook, pens, planner ... Everything was there, but still she had the distinct feeling something was missing. She tried to get rid of the feeling, after all, she really could do without queasy feelings on her first day of college. Finally, she got out of her car, locked it and took a deep breath. The ivy covered walls of the Yale campus made her feel small, unfit and for a second there she felt pretty much like taking the same route back. Lorelai bit her lip and made her way through the gates. _

_Hundreds of students emerged from the dormitories and Lorelai felt a bit left out. She was still living with her parents, a dorm was something they couldn't afford. Instead she had rented a small room nearby, above a small Italian restaurant where she had landed a new eveningjob. Honestly, she was lucky to be here at all. Without her scholarship she wouldn't even have made it into Hartford Community College. The past year she had worked fulltime to be able to afford all the books she would need at Yale. Now, everything she had worked for had finally paid of. She made it. Somehow, however, she had never thought that it would become harder when she finally got in. Those gates would bring more than just an elite education, she would enter a whole new world._

A sarcastic sounding voice suddenly boomed in her ear. "Are you sure you're in the right place, missy?" Lorelai turned around to see a darkhaired boy checking her out. He was tall, had broad shoulders and a bored smile. You'd say he was attractive, if it wasn't for the arrogance in his eyes and the tone of his voice, with a posh accent. She felt an instant dislike bubbling up and her eyes shot fire. "Well, I thought I was, but seeing someone like you here brings me right back to highschool," she spat at him. "I was told these are the Yale grounds, but I'm sure they wouldn't let youngsters like yourself in." She rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs of the entrance, feeling better already.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first week at Yale had been okay, after all. She'd met what seemed hundreds of spoiled rich kids, but also bumped into a few talented poor ones, like herself, to say it bluntly. Sookie St. James had taken a seat next to her in their first class and when they exchanged shy smiles, an actual click had sounded in Lorelai's ears. Finally, someone to talk to. Besides their background and interest in English literature, they had almost nothing in common. Lorelai was a slim, tall brunette with icy blue eyes and Sookie a voluptuous, short redhead with sparkly green eyes. Still, that didn't bother them at all and they were a perfect match from the start.

Lorelai smiled to herself, thinking of her new friend, while waiting in front of the trafficlights. She was headed home, looking forward to relax for the weekend. The only thing she had to do this first week, was some reading. A loud honk woke her up out of her daydreams, the light had turned green. The impatient driver that honked at her, shot past her, just slow enough to show his face. It was that awful guy she'd met her very first day, in a brand new darkblue porsche. Before she knew it her tongue had shot out of her mouth and her finger was almost up when she restrained herself. She wouldn't let someone like that get to her.

About half an hour later in Hartford, she parked her car in the driveway and got out. "Mom, I'm home!" she called out, slinging her bag over her shoulder. The front door was unlocked and she let herself in. The house smelled like fresh bread and coffee. She couldn't find her mom and when she had kicked off her shoes and socks and put her bag in the hallway, she made her way to the backyard.

Emily Gilmore was dozing in the afternoon sun, her eyes half closed and a book open in her lap. She blinked when she heard a door open and smiled. "Lorelai! You're back already?" She stood up and gave her daughter a hug. She sat back down and poored them both some icetea. "I've only gotten in a couple of minutes ago myself. Oh, I'm so glad it's Friday again. Work has been so hectic." Lorelai let herself fall down in the chair next to her mom. "I know, I'm glad too. But I had a good time though," she said with a smile. "The place was packed with arrogant people, but I made a friend already."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of miles from Hartford, in a small but flourishing town named Stars Hollow, a brand new darkblue porsche parked in front of a large house. A butler by the name of Eddie hurried to the front door to let the driver in, extra careful to make no mistakes. He had known the boy for a long time, and knew exactly what would happen if he wasn't fast enough. "Good afternoon, master Danes. May I take your coat?" he asked, with a little bow. Lucas Danes gave a small nod and otherwise ignored Eddie. He had better things to do.


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

**Story: **Lorelai Gilmore in a whole different world: she's nineteen years old, she's never been rich, she's about to attend Yale and it's 2004 … Wait & see who else shows up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters that previously appeared on the Gilmore Girls, I do, however, own the idea of this new world they're in and all the new characters.

**2. Ignorance is bliss**

Lorelai felt refreshed after having spent the weekend with her parents. She had gone back to her appartment Sunday after dinner and brought over the last few things for her new place. It was starting to feel like home. It was a little bit too quiet though, but when she popped down to take a look at what was going on in the restaurant, the feeling was gone in an instant. "Lorelai? Is that you?" Sophia looked up at Lorelai, smiling. Sophia was a small and round Italian woman, a little over 50 years and with a thick accent. "You're not supposed to work tonight. Are you okay?" Lorelai nodded and bit her lip. "I know, I was just … it was so quiet upstairs." Sophia smiled and walked over to her. She put an arm around her and looked at her with twinkling eyes. "Have you ever tasted cannoli?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas rubbed his eyes. It was the beginning of a new week, a week filled with lectures and obligations. He turned around and buried his head under his pillow. The house was quiet and when he finally gathered the courage to sit up and open his eyes, he saw that it was a sunny day. He felt relieved, but not for long. His alarmclock pointed out the time and made him jump out of bed and into his pants. He swore and cursed his parents for not being there again. He didn't even know where they wre. A businesstrip? Maybe not, maybe they just left for a holiday somewhere in the Carribean, without giving him the information. He'd usually find out when something went wrong or when he checked his bank-account and a significant amount had been added. Bribery, that was what he called it, but his parents liked to call it grocery-money. He could feed his whole dorm for a year with that amount.

Without even combing his hair, he ran out the door and nodded to Eddie, who just came in. He drove to campus quickly, and when he parked, he realized he had forgotten his things for the rest of the week and had to drive back that same day. He sighed deeply and made his way to class, sneaking into the back, just in time to catch the last words the professor spoke.

Feeling more terrible by the minute due to a party the night before, and probably the reason that he slept through his alarm, he walked over to the coffeestand right outside the building. He closed his eyes when he saw a bright and colourfully dressed girl, but was unable to shut his ears. Something in her voice was familiar, and when he carefully opened his eyes, squinching in the harsh daylight, he saw who she was. The girl that had so openly offended him when he had teased her the week before. His annoyance rising up again, he snapped "Are you done yet?" at her and pushed her aside. He walked of with a steaming cup of coffee and felt immediate regret. Don't take it out on a girl who bruised your ego, Lucas, a small voice said inside.

Ignoring the voice, he walked on, kicking away a can and almost pushing someone over. Another lecture in 15 minutes, he realized, and wanted to swear again but didn't, when one of the professors walked past him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai watched Lucas walk away with her mouth open. The rudeness of that guy! She turned around to Sookie, expecting to see an angry face, just like her own, but was faced with a huge smile. "What?" she asked, furious. "Nothing," Sookie said, shrugging. "It's just so obvious … I mean, it always starts out like this in romantic movies." She turned around and walked away, sipping her coffee. Lorelai ran after her. "What's that supposed to mean? A guy I hardly know offends me … twice, even, and all you can say is that this is the beginning of something romantic?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Sooks, stay away from the romantic movies, next time you're planning a movie-night."

Lorelai said goodbye to Sookie and on her way to the library, she spotted a sign. The paper was asking for new staff and was interviewing this week. Her mood brightened and after reading the notice thoroughly, she walked to the newsroom. She poked her head round the door. It was eerily quiet and just when she was about to go, a voice snapped. "What? Seriously, WHAT NOW?" A short guy walked up to her from behind a desk and looked at her with blazing eyes. Lorelai's mouth fell open and she wasn't able to speak. She felt laughter bubbling up in her stomach but held it back, just in time. The guy was still standing in front of her. "I've already told your people a million times: no, I will not print your stupid ad!" Lorelai followed him as he walked back to his desk and almost climbed into a high chair behind an ultramodern computer. She sat down on a chair that was next to his. "I think we have a tiny misunderstanding here …" she said, smiling carefully. "I know nothing about an ad, I just … well I saw the notice asking for new staff and I thought I'd drop by to apply."

The guy stared at her. It apparently took some time to register that he didn't have some representative of the people he was referring to in front of him, but a potential employee. He blinked and then swallowed. "Thank God," he sighed. "I've been harrassed by this group for ages. They want me to print an ad for some stupid new club, that's about anti-everything. Anti-alcohol, anti-partying, well, you name every single fun thing at college and they're against it." Lorelai sniggered. That pretty much sounded like a club that one of the people back home, mrs. Kim, would absolutely love. "Well, so glad you're not one of them. I'm Doyle," he said, shaking her hand. "Lorelai, nice to meet you. I was just wondering what exactly I needed to apply for the job?" Doyle waved his hand around. He rolled his eyes. "To be honest, not much. You get a trial-period and that's important. You have to prove you're worthy, ofcourse, but applying is basically meeting me and then starting." He looked her up and down. "Welcome, Lorelai."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas fought his way through the hallways to his dorm. The last lectures of the day were over and the whole of Yale seemed to be out an about. He had quietly dozed though the last one himself and was just making plans to actually do some work when he bumped into a couple of friends. "Lucas! You comin'? We're off to the pub," said Finn, gesturing at Logan and Colin who were standing behind him. "Sure, why not?" Lucas followed the guys and thought about his plans. Whatever, he thought, feeling rebellious. He had always considered ignorance being bliss, anyway. Especially after the day he had.


End file.
